gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Summer 2012 Story-Writing Contest
Hello there you rusty daggers! Jk, Ahoy there, you awesome Wiki people! And... other assorted creatures, aliens, wookies, - Man reminds me that I'm going off subject - yes! Ahem! GenLawrence and I welcome you to....................................... the Summer 2012 Story Contest! This Contest will be like no other so far, so gather yer wits, sharpen your grammer, ready your spell checkers, and load your creativeness, for this is a contest you won't want to miss! How it works Ok, so! This will work in a unique way. Below in the blog, will be about 15 images of random POTCO characters that we have taken screenshots of. Some of these images are old, as I have planned this for quite a while. You, the writer, have until July 5th July 15th to write a story using at least 10 of these characters. Law and I shall grade these stories on several categories: Introduction, plot, events that took place, ending, how well you incorporated the images into characters, describing your characters, grammar, and spelling ( Please note these may change over the next week ). Rules *You may add a few characters, but try not to include in-game players, especially your own pirate/character. *You may feature as many locations as you want. *You cannot copy content from any site, book, film, or other POTCO Fan fiction work. *You may use the base plot of POTCO ( Jolly Roger, EITC, Raven's Cove, etc ), but try to make a story that mainly envolves your own characters. *You may do whatever you want with the characters. Any may have any motives, agendas, or aliegence that you wish. *You may have a plot of love, action, adventure, suspense, or anything in between. Just make it appropriate for this Wiki and try to avoid extreme horror and any cussing. *Write your story on a Wikia page, and add the category "Story Contest Pages". *When you are finished writing your story, and have made your page, comment on this blog. with a link to your page. *Remember, we will not be providing names of the characters in the images, so please include a section on your page that lists which names/characters match the image. *It doesn't have to be perfect, so don't worry about coding or images, just write your book and submit it here. *Take your time. You have 2 weeks, and as long as you submit your pages in the comments before then, you are good. *Please do not comment saying "I think it's bias that just you two decide which stories are best, the whole community should vote on it!". That would be extremely complicated. This is how our system works. If you don't like it, don't comment. Images Random dude 1.jpg|Character 1 Random dude 2.jpg|Character 2 Random dude 3.jpg|Character 3 Random Dude 4.jpg|Character 4 Random Dude 5.jpg|Character 5 Random Dude 6.jpg|Character 6 Random Dude 7.jpg|Character 7 Random Dude 8.jpg|Character 8 Random Dude 9.jpg|Character 9 Random Dude 10.jpg|Character 10 Random Dude 11.jpg|Character 11 Random Dude 13.jpg|Character 12 Random Lady 1.jpg|Character 13 Random Lady 2.jpg|Character 14 Random Lady 3.jpg|Character 15 Rewards 1st place winner: *Sneak peek for an upcoming superbook by GenLawrence, Jarod Pillagebane, and CaptainGoldvane2. *Your character being put into the upcoming superbook. *Your character being put into The Goldvane Trilogy: Book 3 ( Name and plot not yet released ). *A userbox *A banner *Your story being mentioned on the main page near the top. *Your story being mentioned in the Community Corner 2nd and third place winners: *A userbox *A banner *Sneak peek for the upcoming superbook. *You character being put into the supbook WINNERS! Congratulations to our first place winner, Bobby Moon, and her entry, Fluke! You'll receive the code for your userbox and banner codes via Email or Private Chat Message, whichever you prefer! Also put your hands together for our second and third place winners, Shadow Shot ( Second ) and Albert Spark ( third )! Shadow Shot's The Search For The Cursed and Albert's Stand of Defense are our second and third place winners! Also, I want to thank all of you who also entered! We got quite a few good stories, so don't feel bad if you didn't win. Category:Blog posts Category:Contests Category:Wiki Contest